Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam
Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam is an expansion pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and an indirect sequel to Battlefield Vietnam, borrowing heavily from it while still retaining the core gameplay of the base game. When playing the expansion, players are not allowed to utilize their unlocked modern weapons or specializations used in the base game. Features *10 achievements Factions *United States Army *North Vietnamese Army Maps *Cao Son Temple *Hill 137 *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley *Vantage Point Weapons and Gadgets Vehicles Radio Soundtrack Unlike the base game, vehicles in the expansion have the ability to play music off their radios, featuring a total of forty-nine songs. Major Differences from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Smaller maps designed to prevent long lines of sight, with the addition of a large amount of foliage and structures, make combat much closer. *Subtle kit balancing. *Weapon damage in general is increased. *Lack of Red Dot Sight, 4X Rifle Scope and Sniper Spotting Scope as usable specializations, and lack of Motion Sensors and the Tracer Dart Gun as usable gadgets. *Era specific character models and character dialog. *Addition of the Flamethrower as an infantry weapon and on tanks (replacing the Co-Axial MG for the Alternate Weapon Package), which can affect players and their surroundings alike. *Helicopters can take bullet damage from small-arms fire. Reception The add-on received mainly positive reviews. The Xbox 360 version was given an 88 on MetacriticBattlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for Xbox 360 - Metacritic - retrieved December 30, 2010 based on 28 reviews, with scores ranging between 100 and 80. The PlayStation 3 version of the game received an 88,Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for PlayStation 3 - Metacritic - retrieved December 30, 2010 however based on only 15 reviews and with the same score range. The PC version received an 86Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for PC - Metacritic - retrieved December 30, 2010 with scores ranging between 100 and 79, though based on only 15 reviews. It is important to note that all the versions are essentially identical. Critics generally praised the new content and game balancing and commented on how the expansion prevents from creating "more of the same", referring to the difference from the base game. The praise ranged from Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam being named one of the best multiplayer experiences of the year, to being called worth its price for the new content. *'GameSpot' gave it an 8.5 out of 10,Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Review - GameSpot.com - retrieved September 17, 2012 saying that "If you strayed from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 once you reached maximum level or are new to the game and want a good reason to show off your elite shooting skills, the Vietnam add-on is your ticket to big explosions, big shoot-outs, and big thrills. And you get it all for $15." *'IGN' gave it a 9.5 out of 10,Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - Vietnam Review - IGN - retrieved September 17, 2012 saying that "Battlefield fans will probably argue over whether to play Bad Company 2 or its expansion in the months to come. But when it comes to choosing between arguably the best multiplayer game of the year and its excellent expansion, that seems like a good problem to have." *'PC Gamer' gave it 90 out of 100,Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam PC Review - retrieved September 17, 2012 saying that "During ten hours in the jungle, I’ve seen enough shit to ruin my psyche for life – my immediate response is still to helicopter myself back in for another tour of duty. DICE’s take on the unwinnable war is a total victory." Trivia *The expansion was showcased by DICE at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 (September 16–19, 2010), revealing in-game footage for the first time. Since then, they had been gradually revealing information on the Battlefield Blog up until it's release. *One picture in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Official Art Work Template shows a Rifleman from Battlefield 1943. *"For What Its Worth" appears in the State of Mind trailer, but not in-game. *If one commits suicide in the Vietnam expansion pack, the title instead of "Epic Fail" will read "FUBAR", which is an acronym for "Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition." *The promotional art soldier is never used or seen in the actual game. *''Bad Company 2 Vietnam'' makes multiple references to the Vietnam War movies Good Morning, Vietnam and Apocalypse Now. *''Bad Company 2's promotional art design was spoofed by video game ''Magicka's DLC Magicka Vietnam, which utilizes the same art style for its own promotional art. Gallery BFBC2 Vietnam Logo.png|The official logo of the expansion pack Robert-sammelin-bfbc2-sammelin-05.jpg|Logo Robert-sammelin-bfbc2-sammelin-06.jpg|Key art Robert-sammelin-bfbc2-sammelin-07.jpg|Key art BFBC2 Vietnam Wallpaper.jpg|An available wallpaper from the fankit VietnamArtWork.png|An official art work photo VietnamFrontPost.png|The promotional art soldier of the Vietnam expansion wielding a 870 Combat. Videos Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam Launch Trailer-0|Launch trailer BFBC2 Vietnam Operation Hastings|The Battle for Hastings trailer Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam Flame-thrower Action|Flame-thrower Action TGS 2010 Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam Cinematic Trailer|The Tokyo Game Show trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam - E3 Announcement Trailer|The E3 announcement trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam References de:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam ru:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - Vietnam Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Addons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2